An imaging device can comprise a gimbal and imaging filming device carried on the gimbal. A gimbal can carry the filming device, adjust an attitude of the filming device, and stabilize the filming device at an attitude. For example, the gimbal can change a height and/or an orientation of the filming device and maintain the filming device at the changed attitude. The filming device can be effectively stabilized by the gimbal to smooth an image capturing and effect a multi-angle image capturing. In general, a gimbal can be compatible with various types of cameras and lenses.
When a conventional gimbal is used for capturing images, the gimbal is either fixedly connected with an onboard supporting device or a handheld supporting device, and thus can be used either onboard or by hand. A user may have to prepare a plurality of sets of gimbal and supporting device for filming in various scenarios, which is inconvenient and not cost-effective.